


Cuddle Buddies

by dying_deist



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Ghouls being cute, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: Earth has his sleep disturbed by a needy Dewdrop in the middle of the night.





	Cuddle Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Extra thanks to copias_gloves for beta-ing this fic. You're lovely, thank you!
> 
> Enjoy~!

It was ten past two in the morning when Earth had his sleep disturbed by a couple knocks at the door of his room. At first he tried to ignore whoever was on the other side, but the knocks became too insistent and loud for him to peacefully fall back to sleep again.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes, and fumbled at the nightstand in search for his mask. He lazily put it on his face, not even caring to wear the balaclava under it, and got up from his very comfortable bed, already missing the warm covers he had been tucked into a few moments ago.

Opening the door he spotted a small ghoul with arms crossed over his chest and impatiently tapping a feet on the floor. “Dew? What do you want?” The drummer stretched his back and lifted a hand to cover his mouth but failed to contain a yawn.

“May I come in?” The guitarist was wearing his mask, but Earth noticed his gloomy eyes and nodded, stepping aside so the smaller ghoul could enter his room.

Without uttering a word, Dewdrop crossed the room and threw himself on Earth’s bed, who looked at him confused. “What are you doing?” 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Despite the low tone of Dewdrop’s voice, the tall ghoul could catch a hint of anxiety too. 

“Why? What are you planning?”

“I feel lonely.” The guitarist removed his mask, placed it on the nightstand and quickly covered himself in the blankets, hugging a pillow while looking up at Earth with pleading eyes. 

The drummer couldn’t tell what Dewdrop’s gaze meant yet he was too shy to directly ask him. He wondered if the guitarist really meant to sleep there or if he was just using euphemisms. He was thankful to be wearing a mask then, because thinking about it made the tall ghoul’s face burn.

“Uh, Dew, I’m not...”

“Don’t worry, you silly.” Realizing the other’s worries, Dewdrop snorted and playfully smirked at him. “It’s just that… I miss Aether and I didn’t want to sleep alone, that’s all.”

Earth knew that Cardinal Copia had invited Aether, Water, and Multi to join him on a trip to handle some band matters a few days ago and that the group should be back to the Abbey due the next weekend. He wasn’t sure what exactly they’d gone to do, but it wasn’t something that interested him enough to seek for more info. 

However, Dewdrop’s excuse actually made sense to the drummer. “Okay, fine then.” He took off his own mask and placed it beside’s the guitarist’s, who couldn’t help grinning and lifting the cover in an invitation for Earth to join him.

The tall ghoul climbed into the bed and crawled to where the other was, sliding his body under the sheets. Dewdrop scooted closer to him and threw an arm over Earth’s torso, nuzzling the crook of his neck. The drummer was ticklish there, and Dewdrop knew that, so he writhed instinctively a bit when he felt the breath from the guitarist’s nostrils reaching his skin.

“Hug me?” The fire ghoul’s voice was almost a whisper.

“Uh?” Many things were leaving Earth confused that night and the other’s sudden request just added to it.

“I just need a hug. Please.” Dewdrop asked, burying his face even more into the drummer’s neck.

Earth found the other’s behaviour odd, but complied and wrapped his long arms around the guitarist, who quietly thanked him.

They went silent and Earth thought that maybe Dewdrop had started to drift off to sleep. He wasn’t sure if the small ghoul was feeling well or if he should ask him more about it. He decided to just try to make Dewdrop more comfortable, so he brought a hand to stroke the blonde hair. The guitarist purred at the feeling of Earth’s fingers running from his scalp down his locks and pressed his body harder against the other’s.

However, the drummer decided that it’d be convenient to ask Dewdrop what was going on anyway. “Dew, is everything okay?”

“I will be fine.” He nodded and his voice was muffled because he was still nuzzling Earth’s neck. “You probably think I’m just being dramatic, but I don’t care. I truly miss him. I can’t wait for Aether to get back home so I can hug and kiss him and-”

“Spare me of details, please.” Earth quickly asked and Dewdrop held back a laugh. “Besides, I remember you said you were going to sleep.”

“Are you telling me to shut up?” The guitarist looked up at him faking an angry expression, but Earth actually found him quite cute and couldn’t stop his own face from blushing and his green eyes from widening, unsure how exactly he should respond.

“I-I didn’t say that.” The drummer stuttered, embarrassed. Of course he wanted to sleep and all the talk wasn’t helping, but he didn’t mean to be rude. He felt relieved when he noticed Dewdrop’s lips breaking into a teasing smirk, with one corner curling upwards, to which Earth replied with a nervous, quick smile of his own.

“Thanks, Earth.”

“For what?”

“For accepting me as a cuddle buddy?” Dewdrop chuckled and playfully poked him on the nose. “But don’t you dare telling the others I begged for a hug or you’ll regret your decision forever.” His unusual soft manners quickly became threatening and, even though Earth knew that Dewdrop was just joking, he’d better not comment about this with anyone else.

“Okay, but can we sleep now, please?” Whining, Earth was really feeling tired by that hour. He was not a fan of having his sleep interrupted.

“You’re so boring.” Dewdrop rolled his eyes and raised his head just enough to place a kiss on the other’s freckled cheeks. “Good night.”

Before the small ghoul could get back to his previous position, Earth turned his face and gently brushed his lips over Dewdrop’s, who didn’t even have the chance to say something after the peck because the drummer immediately rolled them to the side, spooning the guitarist and hiding his flushed face into the other’s nape.

“Don’t get used to it. Good night.” Earth shyly spoke and closed his eyes, praying to Satan so that he’d fall asleep as soon as possible since shame had already begun to afflict him.

Too bad he didn’t get to see the timid smile on Dewdrop’s face.

 

***


End file.
